Something New, But Something Old
by Kenraknom
Summary: What if certain things happened and other things were kept the same? Follow the adventures of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke as they truly discover their world and their ninja way. (Sakura-OOC), (slight Sasuke-OOC), (same Naruto).
1. A Day Full Of Sun

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor it's lovely, yet complicated characters.**

**WARNING: This story is different so like... give it a chance? I will explain some things... or not. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

A day full of sun, not a cloud in the sky, the wind blowing on your face it was one of those days. Those special days where you could play and run around freely as if there was no weight on your shoulders, it was magnificent and Haruno Sakura loved those days. She had decided to go to the park, to play on the swings or to pick flowers and give them to Irukaand the Third Hokage; but something halted her plans and that being the annoying screams of the other park children. She rolled her eyes as she heard the words 'monster' or the classic words of 'nobody wants you get out of here', she knew that somebody was being bullied and that itself brought down the blemish of the day. She despised bullies, the reason? No reason, she saw no point in it; the idea of a person tormenting someone for their own sick satisfaction, just made her stomach turned. It didn't take her a long time to go to the source of the shouting, and getting closer she could hear a small whimper, but nothing more; she took a steady breath and placed the fiercest glare she could muster on her face and ran towards the boys, kicking them and punching them until she figured they had enough and knocking them out unconscious. She smiled at her handiwork, holding pride in her form and loving the sight of the boys groveling on her feet; not quite remembering as of why she was fighting, until realization dawned on her; she turned to the small yellow, orange, bluish figure, his blue eyes full of suspicion and fear of what she might do.

She sighed, knowing this wasn't exactly the best circumstances to be making friends; considering the twelve… was it twelve? No, let's lie and say it was five boys that laid out clearly not making an effort to get up because they were in so much pain. She knew! She's been told constantly by Iruka and the Third Hokage, to tone down on her 'Demon Queen' act, but what could she say in her defense? The simple phrase that she loved: Old habits, Die hard… Which usually got her the glare from both parties and the glare from Iruka was something, just plain horrible.

"Uh… You okay?" She asked softly making sure that the blonde didn't hold any fear of her.

"…"

"Well, if you don't tell me anything how am I going to know that you're okay?" She eyed him as he eyed her, albeit cautiously; but it didn't bother her she knew she was a conundrum and she never bothered to make any friends her age. One, girls her age think about very simple things… Two, boys want nothing to do with her and exclude her and Three? The biggest one of all! Sakura has no social skills whatsoever…Sad, but true. She snapped back to the situation as she heard the blonde speak to her in a shy voice, but nonetheless it was him trying to speak to her and that made her inwardly breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay…" He was still eyeing her and she only shifted slightly under his gaze.

"My name's Haruno Sakura… yours?"

"Namikaze Naruto…"

"Namikaze, huh… I've heard that somewhere…Eh, probably somewhere unimportant…" She scratched her head as she tried to remember, it was as if she should know that name; but before she could ponder on it any longer he interrupted her thoughts.

"W-Why'd you…" He bit his lip, choosing his next words carefully.

"Why did I help you?" She finished for him and glanced in his direction, he only nodded as she hummed thinking of a good answer. When she got her answer she smiled at him, a smile to which earned her widened eyes and hopeful eyes.

"Simple. I despise people who prey on other people's suffering… and you my dear, Naruto-kun… are suffering, from what? I don't know. But, I can certainly understand of the way you feel… Again, I don't know why you feel it is that you do… But, when I just look in your eyes… I see myself and you see, Naruto-kun… That is a good thing and a bad thing; because there are only two choices you can go with whatever it is your feeling…" She said as she raised her raise her arms to put behind her head, and calmly turn around not even taking a single glance at the unconscious children around her.

He could only stare in awe at her back, and he briefly hesitated but still asked "Which are?"

She smiled and he could tell, "Either pick yourself back up and move on or give up and stay always in the same place forever…Your choice." She gave him a smiled and much to her credit he smiled back.

"I choose to never give up, then!" He exclaimed loudly, earning himself a small laugh from the girl in front of him, but he couldn't help himself to laughing either.

"Hm, since my flower gathering is ruined… Want to play with me?"

"U-Uh… Sure!" Though he said so, he said it hesitantly after all he's never played all that too well with other children. Especially since, he was the Hokage's son… He was constantly being supervised and constantly being avoided… At times, though children played with him; but only because of his status never because they really cared for him. So, when he took the opportunity of sneaking away from his Anbu guardians or 'masked guys' as he dubbed them; he wasn't truly aware of the idea that there would be people to have the actual backbone to mess with him. Yet, when he came almost to the point of crying a pink-haired young girl came to his rescue; he in a combination of: shock, awe, and envy observed the whole fight. She was graceful, strong, and brave; those three qualities have yet to hit him… him, the Hokage's son. Though, the way she held herself after beating the bullies was that of a demon; as if she enjoyed beating them up it was if she was Queen and she truly was. She was benevolent as one, kind, gentle; yet, powerful, strong, and courageous. As well as a skilled talker and he noticed her posture, everything screamed excellence. He wished to please the girl in front of him, not because he felt indebted but because he admired her, from her gentle green eyes to the pink hair that looked like cotton candy to him.

"Okay…" She smiled and took a step closer then poked his forehead. "You're it."

She soon ran off, leaving the young boy with a confused look until he caught on what she was doing; it was one of those games that normal children did. He merely smiled, then running off with a grin plastered on his face.

The two children continued to play uninterrupted; playing on the swings, playing in the sand and enjoying playing tag. That is until they were interrupted by the presence of two Anbu squadrons, the Hokage and the Lady Hokage, as well as some of the Uchiha Police Force officials. Sakura stopped and stared at the approaching adults eyeing them in a unwavering manner as Naruto hid behind her and suppressed a whimper, Sakura saw a red-headed woman come closer towards them her face displaying the emotions of full-blown fury. Sakura repressed a laugh, not wanting to be the target of the anger coming from the woman; she simply maintained the expression of indifference as the woman began her tirade.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE! HOW DARE YOU DITCH YOUR ESCORT! I SHOULD LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH WITHOUT ANY RAMEN FOR THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? HUH? DATTEBANE!"

Sakura held her stoic expression as she saw the woman direct her outburst to the blonde behind her; she let her eyes pertain the amused expression she wished to show and took a small peek at Naruto, who looked scared for his life. Sakura waited patiently, as she felt the woman before her give a piercing gaze; but the little blonde still didn't say anything, so she took this into consideration and sighed catching the attention of all parties.

"Oi… Lady, quit yelling… You sound like a screeching rat like that…" Sakura drawled, inwardly smirking at the expressions etched on everyone's face. "…Now, Naruto-kun being the adorable minion that he is… was simply following orders." Giving the red-haired woman a glance, to which received a glare. "I asked, no…ordered him to meet me in the park today; to play our latest game of tag… So, being the little sneak that he is; out duped those moronic Anbu and came here…All because, I ordered him to." I smiled pretty at everyone, Naruto looked nervous and everyone looked at her in anger, especially the red-haired woman in front of her. Kushina's face was practically red as her hair and the twitch, just made it more amusing.

"Y-You l-little… BRAT! Dattebane! I'm going to sooo murder you!"

"Che…you can try…" She laughed, which got her unusual stares. "…but, come on murdering a kid just because I said something that got you worked up is just plain pitiful…"

"Y-You! Naruto! Let's go… I don't want you associating yourself with this girl ever again!" She growled, glaring at the child; but the girl never backed down. Kushina hated to admit, but the girl got her respect she was stubborn as she was, and refused to be brought down by anything. Though, it didn't mean that this girl had her permission to mess with her son! No, her son was no pushover and was definitely not a minion!

"K-Kaa-san… I can't play with her anymore?"

"No! She's obviously a bad influence on you! So, let's go!"

"B-But…" He held out his hand to reach his mother as she turned around, he was about to retort but was soon interrupted by his Queen, (He secretly started to call her that).

"It's okay, Naruto-kun…It's a good thing you didn't get in trouble, huh?"

He eyes widened in surprised, as she gives him her usual nonchalant smile. "You… You, took the blame for me?"

"Yeah, what are friends for? And even if we can't see each other because of that witch…" She pointed towards his mother; he smiled at the name, he knew that she wasn't making fun of his Kaa-chan; simply trying to uplift his spirits. "…we'll always be friends… Just remember the conversation we had earlier…" She winked at him and he nodded, widening the smile already etched on his face.

"Okay… Bye, Sakura-chan…" He waved goodbye, as his mother pulled him away. Sakura waved goodbye as well, until the crowd disappeared; she sighed and glanced around at the empty park.

"Well… Today was a good day. Can't wait to tell the old man, I bet he might treat me to some Dango…" She said as she rubbed her stomach and began her silent walk towards the Sarutobi Residence. "…Maybe, Asuma-oji will treat me to some Dango if I use my puppy-eyes on him, hm…" She laughed quietly thinking of the ways she could bribe Asuma, well technically it was called blackmail; but she settled with the former. "Yosh! To the Sarutobi's!"

She ran laughing and smiling, not caring if she ran over people in the process or the curses they swore under their breaths; she ignored them all enjoying the rest of her run and the smile on her face never leaving and never faltering.

* * *

**Now to clear up confusion, this is just particularly random... mostly on the ideas of what if Sakura was an orphan or had problems at home or wasn't anything like in Canon? And what if Obito was still on the side of good and retained his personality? What if Rin was still alive? What if Kurama never caused destruction on Konaha, which resulted in Minato and Kushina to never lose their lives? What if as a result of the two being alive, the Uchiha Massacre will never or won't ever happen? **

**Anyways... You get the picture. Oh! And yes, I made little Sakura be close to the Sarutobi's. I just assumed that the Third Hokage would take a shine to Sakura and especially Biwako, the Third Hokage's wife. You'll meet them later, next chapter promise!**

**Well, not much to say other than review and if you still don't get it? Just ask? :)**

**Thank you and see you next time! **


	2. Sakura and her Dango Family

**Why, hello amazing people...! How are you enjoying your day/night/afternoon? Well, I'm fine. Anyway, I like to thank the three followers I got, sorry for not updating my... peeps? I don't know what to call you. o3o **

_**gemgembo**_

_**midnight03**_

_**sarge234**_

**Ah! And the one reviewer that I only got... Sad, but true. (It broke me a little...)**

**_yay_ **

**(I believe he/she was a guest, but nonetheless thank you.)**

**Moving on, I do not own _Naruto_ nor it's lovely yet complicated characters.**

**Here's Chapter Two: **

**Sakura and her "Dango" Family.**

* * *

"Oi! Old man! I want some Dango!" She said as she burst through the opened window and landing gracefully as a cat, she was given an amused expression by the 'old man'; the old man being the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hello, Sakura-chan… How are you?" He said with a smile, but the glint in his eyes showed pure amusement in his part.

"Fine! Great! Amazing! Just plain, gosh darn super!" She exclaimed, taking a small breath and took the opportunity to survey her surroundings, her surroundings being the old man's wife and his son… She smiled at them earning her a wave from Asuma and a small smile from old woman.

"It seems you've enjoyed your morning quite well I might say…" He took a small sip of the tea that was on his desk.

"Aa. Oh and how have you been Hiru-Jiji?"

"Well, other than aging… I say, I'm just doing just fine."

"Hmph… You make sounding aging is a bad thing, Hiruzen…"

"Oh, it is… Biwako… These youngsters are getting stronger and meanwhile we already lost to Asuma's generation… It's a matter of time before Sakura's generation turns on them…" He chuckled and even Sakura snickered, as Biwako only frowned; Asuma, snorted at the ensuing argument between his parents.

"Well, I'm certainly still lively…" She received a small smile from her comment by her husband, but ignored the man and turned her gaze towards Sakura. "Now, Saku-chan… How many times do I have to tell you?" She said, narrowing her eyes at the pinkette and settling her hands on her hips as if she were about to scold her.

"Oh…" Sakura blinked, then met her forehead with the palm of her hand and gave a sheepish smile. "…S-Sorry, Biwako-obaachan! I forgot, because I was really excited…" She dropped her guilty gaze down, she was too busy in thinking about Dango and the ways of blackmailing Asuma that she had forgotten to use the door, instead of the window.

Sakura merely offered a nervous smile, there were only a few people that she held respect for and Biwako was one of them. Biwako was someone that Sakura has treated as family, even the old man they were like her grandparents while, Asuma was an uncle that smoked and just made it plain easy to blackmail him; the Sarutobi's were just one of the families she considered family and they too accepted her. After all, addressing the former Sandaime Hokage… old man, or Jiji is a feat that only a few can do. She was interrupted as Biwako laughed, Sakura blinked confused of the response after the laughter died down to chuckles; Biwako smiled at her.

"It's okay, dearie… I just wanted to mess with you…" She said as she gave a teasing smile, which made Sakura smile; but soon pout.

"That's mean, Biwako-obaachan…"

"Now, whoever said I'm not mean? Whoever said that should dig themselves a ditch to lie in it…"

"Kaa-san… No need to be teaching, Sakura-chan new tricks…"

"Oh… That's right, how goes getting all those young boys to worship at your feet, Sakura-chan?" Asuma sighed, while the Sandaime Hokage chuckled at his wife's antics; Biwako just loved the pinkette whenever she came to visit she brought a certain entertainment everywhere she went.

"Oh! I protected this boy from getting bullied! It was five against one, so I even it out a little bit…" She said, but the last words she muttered.

Asuma raised a brow at this contemplating, "It wasn't five vs. one, was it?"

"U-Uh… Huh… It was five vs. one…"

"You're stuttering… what was the real number? How many poor boys did you beat up this time?"

"Okay… it was twelve! B-But, they were really bullying this kid!"

"Really…?" He asked sarcastically, not believing her. The Sandaime Hokage frowned at the mention of her fighting, Biwako gave a disapproving look; but inwardly was proud of the pinkette's achievement, even though she shouldn't be.

"Y-Yeah!" She said narrowing her eyes and raising her hand to point at Asuma, "Fine! Don't believe me, but the kid I saved was Namikaze Naruto…"

"Oh?" uttered the former Hokage, as he raised his tea to drink; meanwhile, his interest increasing at the conversation before him.

"Hm…" Biwako hummed, as she played Sakura's battle with the bullies in her head; enjoying the imaginary squirms and whimpers, as well as almost chuckling at the Sakura holding up a peace sign showing of her win.

"…" Asuma only stared then blinked, stared some more then blinked again. "You know him?"

"Yup, I met him today! I played with him the whole time I was at the park…" She grinned remembering the scenes of their playtime, but soon the grin faded; which caught the attention of the three people in the room. "But, his mom took him away... and she said he isn't allowed to play with me anymore…" She gave them a small smile, which broke all three of their hearts; but soon she gave a wide grin. "But! I told him no matter how far apart we are we'll always be friends! He agreed with me… So, I came here to tell you guys that I made my first, real, official friend!" She gave them a wide smile that showed her excitement and her hope; they couldn't help but smile along with the strong, young girl.

"Well, that is a sure cause for celebrating! Why don't I make you some Dango, Saku-chan?" The old woman said as she gave the young pinkette a wide smile.

Sakura stared with wide eyes, and then changed her expression to excitement. "Yosh! Biwako-obaachan! May I help you?!" She asked giving her best 'puppy-eyes' or as Asuma dubbed them 'vampire eyes'.

"Of course, you can!" Biwako chuckled as she left the room with the small pinkette following still overflowing with excitement of making/getting Dango.

"You better not suck at making Dango, Pinky…" Asuma said tiredly, the pinkette only stuck out her tongue and proceeded in following her amazing Biwako-obaachan.

* * *

**Cute isn't it? My mom laughed at the 'little' interrogation scene, so did my friend. Anyways, I don't see many fan-fictions where they have Biwako... So, I just read up on her personality... She's someone that considers woman superior, I'm guessing from what I gathered. So! Don't blame me and what not if I got it wrong, I really don't want to deal with rants... hehe. **

**Review! Follow! I don't care, but do something! Or... Sakura-chan will never get DANGO!**


	3. Mothers

**Why, hello... Good morning, afternoon, evening, or night! How are you guys?! I'm awesome. :) Anyways, this chapter is short; just a heads up and all... I'm actually posting two chapters, so relax and don't get all dissatisfied with the service... Especially, since I'm the service. Heh.**

**Moving on, wow, oh wow... I got two new reviews! Thank you, my dears or cool people which ever you prefer.**

**The Reviewers: (That made me smile!)**

**Lonely Athena: I can't believe it either... such a drag and thank you for your gracious compliments! You are awesome for it and I'll try to keep up the updating.**

**midnight03: Yes, I felt so bad for Sakura-chan too... When I was writing I was like, 'SCREW THE DRAMA!', but who doesn't like drama? Without it, it's just makes it boring. As for meeting Sasu... Hm... Maybe? Haha, you'll meet him shortly.**

**The NEW Followers: (They also made me smile!)**

_**Lonely Athena, kisa-xyloto, CIOP970, JohnnyLove.**_

**The Favorite(rs): (Let's face it they made me smile too.)**

_**sonea1010, Cristelia.**_

**Short, but the next one is a longer! So, don't be disappointed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Naruto_**** nor it's lovely yet complicated characters.**

**Chapter Three:**

**...Mothers...**

* * *

"Thank you, Mikoto for offering to take care of Naruto-kun… Especially, after what happened yesterday…" Kushina said as she glanced at her son playing with the young Uchiha child.

"Oh! It's no problem Kushina! Sasu-chan loves to play with Naruto-kun and I think of him as one of my sons…" She hesitated as she glanced at the red-headed woman, but still held a smile in place. "…If you don't mind me asking… What exactly happened yesterday?"

"He ran away from his escorts… The Anbu that were assigned to watching him were in a state of panic, even Minato and I were feeling the anxiety… It turned out that he was in the park, the whole time…" Kushina merely sighed, as Mikoto giggled at her friend's troubles.

"Well to outwit Anbu escorts is something… I bet he gets it from your side of the family, Kushina-chan…" Mikoto said as she laughed at the grin etched on Kushina's face.

"Hm… Maybe…" She smiled, but then turned to her son and waved him over; he walked calmly towards her and received a hug.

"Kaa-chan will pick you up later… okay?" She said as she ruffled his golden locks, which she received a toothy grin from her son.

"Okay, Kaa-chan!"

"Have fun and be good…" She kissed his forehead and gave one last hug, as he whispered in reply.

"Okay…"

"That's my boy." She let go and hesitated a little, until she saw her own escorts waiting for her. She sighed and even Mikoto gave her an understanding smile, she left yelling out a goodbye that was sure to wake up the whole Uchiha residence and with a smirk she vanished with her escorts.

* * *

**This is basically introducing Mikoto and that the Uzumaki's or Namikaze's would be close to the Uchiha's. This chapter also, sets the scene for the next chapter... That's why it's so short! :) **


	4. The Starting of Nicknames

**This is kind of long, I suppose... Anyways, enjoy! This is basically Naruto and Sasuke friendship! With an added bonus of Itachi in there! Well, I just added him there because I love the boy, he's a boy in my story... so... yeah. Itachi Fans! There you go. **

**The disclaimer was some thing I did in the other chapter... so, yeah.**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Starting of Nicknames.**

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke! Want to play ninja tag?" The blonde said as he destroyed a tower that he had built, he was getting bored of staying indoors and wanted to go outside and play; but the stubborn raven-haired boy in front of him wanted to stay and read… read something that was boring and you could do at any time.

"No… I told you, I'm busy reading…" Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a glare, it wasn't anything like his father's or his brother's; but it certainly did the trick sometimes in getting people to shut up.

"But… I'm bored~!" He exclaimed throwing his a ball to another tower that he had built long ago, the outburst made Sasuke's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Shut up! You dumb yellow-haired canary **(1)**!" Sasuke yelled at the irritated blonde, Naruto only gaped at him he eyed Sasuke's red-faced tan that he had gotten in a brief seconds. He was about to complain again, but then remembered what Sasuke had called him and his eye twitched in anger.

"Why don't you make me duck-butt?" He retorted smartly giving a sly grin, which received a glare.

"I'm not a duck-butt!"

"Pfft, fine…Chicken-butt… or would you prefer chicken-ass?" Naruto said with a mischievous smile, while Sasuke was shaking in anger.

"At least I'm not a dumbass…" He muttered, but Naruto heard him.

"At least I'm not a stubborn bastard that's got duck-ass hair and has a pole shoved up their ass."

He said as he turned away from him, but took a peek and saw the scariest glare that Sasuke could ever get on his face. He shivered a little, but then reminded himself of Itachi-nii's or Fugaku-oji's and those were far scarier than the little duck-butt's.

"You, dumbass canary that will be nothing but a damned dobe for the rest of their life!"

"Teme…"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"DUCK-ASS!"

"CANARY-SHITHEAD!"

"Oh yeah! At least I'm not boring and someone that sucks the fun out of everything!"

"I'm fun!"

"Pfft, fun-sucker! You're a fun-sucking leech and a duck-ass!"

"You…" Sasuke stammered as he was seething in anger, but before he could reply he was interrupted by a small gasp.

The two boys glanced towards the door and there standing was Sasuke's mother and Itachi, to which both of them blinked, while Naruto and Sasuke blinked at them.

Sasuke stared and then turned towards Naruto and glared, "You're nothing but a fucking two-bit idiot canary that will always be a loser, dead-last shithead!"

"Oh… my…" Mikoto murmured and then promptly fainted; Itachi quickly caught his mother and sighed.

"Otouto… Naruto-kun… Where did you learn all those words?" He raised a brow as he fanned his mother with his hand, trying to get her to awaken. The two children only looked at each other with curious looks, but Sasuke answered his brother first with certain Uchiha arrogance.

"I learned those words from Shisui-nii and his teammates, he told me to never say them out loud to anyone unless I'm really angry with them."

"I learned those words from Obito-oji and Kakashi-oji, oh and Henma? No… Genma! They were in the Hokage's office playing a game and they said those words! They told me to never say them unless someone pisses me off!" He gave a wide grin, to which Sasuke soon smiled.

Itachi let a small smile adorn his face, but inside he was as Naruto put it, 'pissed'. He was already planning the murders of Shisui and his teammates; he knew no one would bother in searching for their bodies or even bother in looking for them for months on end. As for the Jonins… that'll be delicate. They will be missed and two of them were the Hokage's students, he tsked at the luck Obito and Kakashi had; but if he told Kushina-oba… Oh, how badly he wanted to laugh as the image of them running for their lives and begging for mercy, knowing his Aunt Kushina will most likely involve Rin-san, as well.

"Otouto, Naruto-kun, please refrain from using such words…"

"But…" Naruto whined. "Itachi-nii! Those words are fun!" He exclaimed and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Itachi now really wanted to kill the mentioned parties that had dared to taint his precious brother's and his other little brother's ears. He couldn't help but think of the plans and traps he would pull on all of them and even unleash the Red Hot-Headed Habanero, that, itself was the premise of his master plan.

He was glad that his smile didn't portray such sadistic thoughts in front of his two younger siblings (well one, but he regards Naruto as one).

"If you keep using such words, I'll make sure that, there will be no such things as tomatoes or ramen anymore, especially in all of Konaha." He eyed them, wondering if they'll take the threat seriously; when they blanched at the thought of their precious food being taken away they sulked, he knew he had won.

"Okay Itachi-nii… I promise…"

"Aniki… I promise, too… Don't take away my tomatoes…"

"I won't, as long as you don't say such words again." Itachi said as he checked his mother, while Naruto stroked his imaginary beard and Sasuke glanced at his fallen mother curious as to why she was sleeping.

"So…" Naruto began, "…I can't call 'Saucy'** (2)**, Duck-butt?" He gave a mischievous grin.

Sasuke eye twitched in annoyance, while Itachi was caught between being amused or worried. He settled in being amused, considering he never heard anyone utter Sasuke's name as Saucy… the idea practically made him laugh, but for the sake of his brother's pride he won't. It just might damage him and Itachi rather choose to save the 'Saucy' name for a rather embarrassing moment for his Otouto; after all it is his job to make his younger brother's life living hell and it just helps to be prepared, after all he is an Uchiha.

"Does that mean I can call 'Nasu' **(3)** a yellow-haired idiot canary?" Sasuke replied, giving Naruto a glare. Itachi mentally gave the insult an 8.6, as for Naruto's he would give him a 9.1 just because of the little nickname.

"Who are you calling Nasu!?"

"Who are you calling Saucy?!

They both yelled out and pointed to the other, Itachi inwardly sigh; after all he had appearances to keep.

"What did I say? No need for those words…"

"I'm not saying any of those words… Itachi-nii, you said I can't say _those _words, you didn't say anything about us coming up with awesome insults that don't have _those_ words in them."

"…"

"We got you there Aniki…Admit it."

He opened his mouth to reply, to the two, now smug children in front of him; but was soon interrupted by a soft laughter that came where his mother was.

"Kaa-san…"

She was still laughing, but was now chuckling and glanced at her eldest; who was helping her sit up. "They're right, Ita-kun… They got you."

"Kaa-san…" He said monotonously, wanting to get away with the fact of being outwitted by six-year olds.

"See! Mikoto-oba! We outsmarted the weasel!" He exclaimed in victory and even Sasuke sported a cocky smirk, to which Itachi replied to narrowing his eyes at them and glaring.

"Yes, you did outsmart the weasel…" She said as she stood and patted her dress, making sure she didn't have any dirt. She glanced at the boys and smiled, "…Now, you two both know… you should never say those words, do you?"

"Yes…" The both said murmuring, feeling ashamed and not meeting the Uchiha matriarch's gaze.

"Good… Did you tell Ita-kun, who told you those horrible words?"

Naruto only nodded, but Sasuke spoke up "…Yes…"

"Now, Ita-kun… don't you have somewhere to be?" She said too sweetly and turned her smile towards Itachi, who could feel the malevolent aura surround his lovely mother; he shivered slightly at the evil presence.

"Y-Yes… I do, Kaa-san…" He said quietly, not wanting to feel the wrath of his mother's little demonic side and headed to his room to get said equipment for his plan.

"Oh! And Ita-kun~" She sang sweetly, a little too sweetly for Itachi's taste; but nonetheless he halted in walking and answered his mother.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you clean up after you're done… I wouldn't want you to have evidence- Oh! I mean, dirt all over the floor now do I?" Mikoto said as she eyed her soon.

"Aa. Kaa-san, I will be a bit late tonight… but I will do as you say."

"Super! Now get going~" She said kindly, she turned her gaze at the two children in front of her and smiled. "Why don't you to go outside and play, okay?"

"Alright, Kaa-chan…"

"Okay, Mikoto-oba!"

She smiled and left the boys and turned towards the kitchen, the boys were soon met with silence. Naruto stroked or rubbed his imaginary mustache and glanced at Sasuke; who raised a brow, but soon enough Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"The people we mentioned to Itachi-nii… they're going to die aren't they?"

"Most likely…"

"…"

"…"

There was only a brief pause as the two gave a moment of silence for their soon-to-be fallen loved ones, until Naruto spoke "Want to play ninja tag?"

"Sure… but, let's play 'spy and assassin' **(4)** first…" Sasuke said as he grabbed a backpack.

"Hyuga?" Naruto grinned, while Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Definitely, Hyuga."

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted as he raised a fist in the air, "…Then what are we waiting around here for! Let's go!"

"Aa…"

* * *

**(1): Okay, so me and my brother (Vinyl: he wants that as his... um... pen name.) decided to role play... especially for this chapter. I pretended to be a five-year old Naruto and he a five-year old Sasuke, we took... um, took it seriously... No joke our dad had to come and break us up, before it got out of hand. Anyways, he had come up with the idea of calling Naruto a canary... I have never thought of that before and it does makes sense... Amazing, and for that a round of applause for my brother. **

**(2): 'Saucy', I probably got this from other fanfics; but it makes sense... Saucy, does love his tomato and why wouldn't he love tomato sauce? **

**(3): 'Nasu', this means eggplant... but I got this name from ****_Beelzebub_****, people who are fans... should know who I'm talking about if not... Nasu is a character and is in the beginning of the 'Six Ishiyama's Upstarts Arc', they use his character as a reference to ****_Naruto, _****by having Baby Beel draw whisker marks on his cheeks. Anyway, it's a food reference in its own way like Saucy... and since Naruto doesn't like veggies... I suppose it's fine. **

**(4): Remember they're five-year olds! There is no way, they could go on missions or kill people! It's a just a game I came up with; the Spy is the one who finds out the position or plants the traps and is the least suspecting and such, for getting the target into the desirable area. Assassin is the one who goes for the kill, activates the traps, sets off everything... They use water balloons, paint/bombs, cans, balloons and other items that are not lethal and only meant to prank. As for the Hyuga they mentioned, it's Neji or other Hyuga members; they never suspect Naruto considering he is a prankster, but they have no 'beef' against him... but Sasuke... hehe. He's an Uchiha, no other explanation is needed.**

**Awesome, eh? I liked this chapter... my brother did so too. Haha. Hope you guys too! Review, Follow, Favorite it! Do something! Or I don't know... [insert threat here] See ya, bye! :)**


End file.
